


A Mother's Love

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [72]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter.I have personally never seen anything like I am about to write, I hope it can be enjoyed. Liberties taken, as always. Enjoy if you can.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter. 
> 
> I have personally never seen anything like I am about to write, I hope it can be enjoyed. Liberties taken, as always. Enjoy if you can.

  
  


Accidents happen, it is a way of life, plain and simple. When magic was involved, though, it could really just blow things out of whack. Molly Weasley had experienced this, having been walking downstairs from putting her great grandchild down for a nap. She was almost one hundred and ten now, and while she was not as spry as she used to be, she was still no pushover. As she entered her kitchen, she welcomed the sight of the parcel that had been dropped off on her kitchen table. 

  
  


Every time a new member of the family was born, or brought in through marriage, she went through the process of updating the Weasley clock, and with her youngest grandchild, it was time for yet another hand. Sure, it was past the single grandfather clock now, and up to number four in the living room, but she was alright with that. The parcel was picked up, and she went over to the grandchild clock, which she chuckled softly at, and set to work on attaching the newest hand. 

  
  


That was when the day turned on its head. So involved with the new piece of her clock, she did not realize her magic was going to have one of its accidental bursts. Older witches and wizards had this as they got older, closer to their twilight years, but it was usually nothing. This was not the case, especially when surrounded by the family clocks. Their magic, both blood and time, reacted to hers, and there was a ripple effect. 

  
  


~AML~

  
  


Molly Weasley gasped as she came to, having not had enough time to get out of the way of four, rather heavy, grandfather clocks landing on her, pulsing with their own magic. She was prepared, and scared for the inevitable, but there had been a flash of pain, a burst of gold and red, and then blackness. Now, however, she was sitting up in her bed, being closer to seven in the evening. Had she been carried here? She sighed and got up, and then blinked as it seemed that her back and joints were much better. 

  
  


Molly nearly screamed when she walked past the vanity mirror in her room, rushing to it and inspecting herself. Her hair was a blazing red, not the dull orange and silver it had bled into in her age. Her wand came to her, and she started casting detection charms, dispelling charms, and then finally… a tempus. Her eyes welled up with tears at what she saw. 

  
  
  


_ November 1st, 1981 _

  
  


A hand went to her face, and she whimpered in both joy and despair. Her grand-babies were gone. Lost to whatever magic this was. Her large, extended family whispers in the wind and future now. She sniffed softly and wiped her eyes, looking around to see if there was something to bring her back. She was consumed with grief and panic, and then something struck her. She would later admit it was a bit… selfish, and cruel, but there were so many things that couldn’t be fixed. Time was one of them, especially so far back. 

  
Her brothers were still alive. Fabian and Gideon were breathing, living and laughing, and all around being delightful nuisances. Not only that, but all of her children were alive. Fred… oh her sweet boy was still alive. There was a soft sniffle, before she heard the cry from her youngest. Oh, sweet little Ginerva! She hustled out to her bedroom, and picked up her sweet baby girl. She let her own tears, both of joy and sadness, caress her. Then, after feeding her darling little girl, went about setting things straight in her home and life.

  
  


~AML~

  
  


Fabian and Gideon Prewett came to the Burrow, arms filled with groceries, and were surprised when said groceries were wrenched from their grip, and they were encased in a bone crushing hug from their younger sister. They were surprised, but they hugged right back.    
  
  
“My goodness brother of mine…” Fabian started, looking at their tearful sister. 

“It’s almost like we’re forgiven for the treats we got for the twins…” Gideon continued.

“Why, I must agree with you, darling sibling. This calls for a celebration.” They finished together, before getting another hug, and a sniffle from Molly. 

  
  


“The war has brought terrible dreams, and they all seemed so real. I am glad they are just that, dreams.” Molly said, and they nodded somberly, but then bustled inside, it was lunch time, and no one missed a meal from Molly. 

  
  
  


~AML~

  
  


Molly Weasley had her arms crossed, one set of fingers tapping on the opposite arm, as she glared at the residence that was Number Four Privet drive. It was November the eighth, one week from her return to the past, and had personally decided she was not going to let that wonderful young man grow up unloved. Her attire was a bit out of place, but she was not in complete witch robes. 

  
  


She looked both ways across the street, having in her later years really taken a stock in learning about the muggle world with her husband, and made her away across. She heard the cry of a child, so hungry and upset, and then the utter wailing of another. This one just wanting attention, as a mother of seven (and future grandmother to many), she could tell the difference. 

  
  


She took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door. She was going to be polite as can be, she didn’t want to cause distress, at least more than was needed. The door opened, showing one Petunia Dursley, looking just… so exhausted. Physically and mentally.    
  
  
“Yes? A little early for the Homeowners Committee.” Petunia said, balancing a child on either hip, the larger one gnawing on a cookie, while young Harry was sniffling with a small set of red cheeks. 

  
  


“Petunia Dursley?” Molly asked, and at the nod she went on. “I don’t know if I was ever mentioned, but I knew James and Lily… and well.” She gestured to Harry, who finally seemed to notice her, gasping and reaching out towards her.    
  
  
“Fiwe haiw!” He exclaimed, her hair still so incredibly bright.    
  
  
“Yes, Harry darling, fire hair.” Molly said, and then her arm was filled with the young toddler, Petunia having passed him over as he had started to squirm. He hummed and cuddled into her, as she rocked him softly. “I know he is your family, the last remnants of your sister, but I think it would be best if he was raised with his kind, don’t you?” She asked, and Petunia huffed softly, but nodded.    
  
  
“Yes, I think so. He wasn’t brought with anything, so if you want to take him, you can.” Petunia said, the last vestiges of her kindness shown as she stroked the young boy’s cheek. “You’ll get no complaints from me, or my husband.” She said, and then the door closed, leaving Molly to walk away with the still content child. 

  
  


“Deep breath now, sweetie, that’s a good lad.” Molly said, before disappearing towards the Burrow, Harry well in hand. 

  
  


  
~AML~

  
  


Dumbledore sat in the kitchen at the Burrow, holding a pack of ice to his face. Sure, he could have healed himself with his wand, but that was currently in Molly’s hand, as she stood cross armed, foot lightly tapping on the floor as she glared at him. There had been a conversation about taking Harry back to his relatives, and she had actually punched him. No spell, no wooden spoon to his nose or head. She punched him square in the face. 

  
  


“Molly, please, you must understand…” Dumbledore started, it coming out a bit nasally due to having been hit in the nose. 

  
  


“I might not be the most learned witch, Albus, but I know when a child isn’t wanted. I refuse to let him be raised in such a place.” Molly said, it having been two days since she had collected young Harry, who was currently napping alongside Ronald. Albus was about to speak, when Percy came in, happy as can be.   
  
  
“Momma! Look, I found a rat! He was hurt, but I know you can fix him right up.” The boy of five said, and Molly smiled just as he put the pudgy brown rat on the table. Molly tensed for but a moment, before nodding.    
  
  
“Of course, my sweet Percy. Go wash up, alright? I think there is a new book on your bed, your father did promise, yes?” Molly said, before Percy nodded and went off, after being polite with his greeting and farewell to Dumbledore. 

“Stupefy!” Molly cried out, the rat being knocked off the table with the force of it, before he was shifting into a rather sloppy looking man, groaning as he twitched.    
  
  
“Good Merlin, Peter Pettigrew…” Dumbledore said, looking at the witch, then the wizard on the floor. His wand was returned to him, and in a fluid motion he was healed and Peter was bound.    
  
  
“I trust, Albus, this will be taken care of?” Molly said, and Dumbledore nodded, looking at her with an odd expression, before getting up.    
  
  
“Indeed, Molly, it shall.” Dumbledore said, transfiguring the man into a small wooden statue, before going over to the Floo. “Though I know you won’t mind in the slightest, I think Harry would perhaps indeed be better with family… young Sirius will need help, though.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

  
“Of course he is! He’s a boy.” Molly said, huffing softly with a smile. “Go on, get that man from that accursed place, he has a godson to raise.” She said, and he chuckled as he nodded, leaving towards the Ministry. 

  
  
~AML~

  
  


Life wasn’t perfect, there are always pitfalls, and hardships. However, that didn’t mean the best couldn’t be made of those situations and life in general. Time travel had undone quite a bit, but Molly could say it was making for a better life. Sure, she would miss the grand-babies that would never be, but she would get others… and great grand-babies as well. She would also have her brothers, all of her sons, and more family than she could have ever dreamed of. 

  
  


As she put Harry and Sirius’s name on the new clock, she smiled softly and gave it a gentle pat. A new start, for a loving life. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AN: A short fix-it, but I had the idea and I went with as much as my muse allowed. Enjoy if you can, read and review please.
> 
> AN2: To all those who have reviewed my works, thank you. Thank you so much. I love them all, and it helps me feel like my work is really appreciated. Have a lovely holiday, whichever one you celebrate! 


End file.
